


Witchcraft on your lips.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Archers & other DCU-related Shenanigans. [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Lucifer (Comic), Spectre (Comics)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Late Night Conversations, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Two times, two different hosts of the spectre, one devil and some Shenanigans.
Series: Archers & other DCU-related Shenanigans. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826266
Kudos: 1





	Witchcraft on your lips.

The spirit of vengeance...

Aztar.

The Spectre.

This being is bound to the soul of an human.

If one moves on, it gets replaced by another soul who needs to judge and punish the sinners....

'Why did you leave hell, why are you here?' the man had asked and Aztar hissed angrily when the host didn't let them out.

Lucifer smirked in amusement and turned around.

This is going to be an very interesting night.

'My fall was an part of the Plan' he simply said and offered the man, an detective a drink. 'Don't look at me like it's poisoned, if I did that... I would lose costumers'.

'You don't want to go back' the detective stated. 'I can't wrap my head around it'.

'The key to hell is in good hands, no one has to worry about it'.

'It still hard to believe, the freaking devil doesn't want to rule downstairs' the detective muttered with an hollow, disbelieving laugh.

'If you were ruling in my place, you would have done the same'. 

* * *

'You, you have witchcraft on your lips' the new host stated and smirked wryly.

'Shakespeare, Henry V' Lucifer hummed and smiled like the snake who had told Eve to taste the apple. The host didn't even flinch and took an sip of his drink.

'I am curious, but within me the spectre is screaming to run or to attack' he confessed with an soft sigh. 'At the other side, my niece just called you an David Bowie lookalike with wings and I can't stop thinking about that'.

'... A tiny human?'.

'A child, yes'.

'It's remarkable how children see the outside world, it seems that their vision is taken away by their parents when they grow older'.

'John Constantine is probably going to call you that because he overheard that conversation' the host said with an soft chuckle. 

'Why coming here if the spectre instincts tell you to flee?' Lucifer asked with an grin.

'Maybe in the Spectre's nature, not mine' the host snorted. 

'Curiosity kills the cat, dear spirit'. 

'Good luck with that, because I am already dead' was the reply. 'And the cat has nine lives'. 

That wasn't how it works... But very well then..

'I admire your courage for that' the devil said with an smirk. 'I wish you well, spectre'. 

He turned around, disappeared into the darkness and a few minutes later, a lone piano started playing and the whole bar fell silent. 


End file.
